1.Field of the Invention
The invention relates a keychain including a holder for digital memory cards.
2.Description of the Related Art
Digital memory cards, or flash memory cards have become a convenient and common way for people to carry needed information from place to place. The size of these memory cards and the storage capacity allow individuals to move large amounts of data from place to place in a previously unimaginable manner.
However, the size of the memory cards often makes it difficult to securely transport them from place to place. As such, various devices have been developed to assist people in carrying memory cards from place to place. However, to date none of these prior devices have been fully effective in permitting secure and convenient carrying of a person's memory card. As such, a need continues to exist for improved carrying devices. The present invention provides such a carrying device.